


Coffee Stains and Feathers In the Air

by orphan_account



Series: This Misery Changes Every Memory, This Happiness Taints My Darkest Days With Glory. [19]
Category: 8 Out of 10 Cats RPF
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David sinks back into the bed, a smile on his face. He'd gotten Jimmy to eat again, it was the forth morning in a row he'd managed it, and was feeling pretty chuffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Stains and Feathers In the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I think Jimmy's too skinny to be keeping himself healthy so...

David strolls through the door after his morning walk to the coffee shop. He looks around the apartment and is not surprised to see that Jimmy is still in bed. He grins as he leans against the bedroom door frame.

"I come bearing Starbucks... and breakfast" Jimmy moans something into the pillow that David takes to mean "go away you hadsome devil, I am still exhausted from last night" but sounded more like "piss off, 'm ti'ed". David smirks as he puts the coffee and breakfast muffin down on Jimmy's bedside table. 

"C'mon you lazy slag, I'm the one who did all the work last night AND I fell asleep after you, and I'm already up and energised." David says and flops onto his back, so he's lying with his feet on the floor, and his back over Jimmy's chest. Jimmy "hmpf's" and tried to shove him off to no avail. 

"David... I can't drink my coffee unless you get off me" he says and with that, David rolls away from him and gets to his feet. 

"You'll be eating the muffin too since we skipped dinner last night in favour of..." he breaks off and winks at Jimmy who rolls his eyes back. 

"Well we didn't have anything then, so you eat that then get changed and we can go out somewhere." he gives Jimmy a stern look before falling onto his side of the bed, his eyes closed. 

David doesn't need to be watching Jimmy to know the expression he's wearing is one of disgust. David knows it's cruel of him to force Jimmy to eat in this way, to sit beside him waiting until his patience runs out and he finally eats whatever's been given to him. This is not the first time David's done this to him, and he knows it wont be the last because he will keep doing this until Jimmy can eat without being forced to. 

Jimmy sighs when he realises he can't win this battle, grabs the breakfast muffin and takes a bite. Nausea rushes through him but he forces himself to swallow and hold it down. David would be more worried if he couldn't. He pushes himself until he finishes the muffin then scrunches up the wrapper and tosses it at David's head. David keeps his eyes closed and just smiles. 

"Finished eating, are we? Well the shower's free and I'm not going anywhere. Off you pop." Jimmy scowls at David and shoves him playfully, accidently pushing him off the bed. 

"Oops" David makes a face as he appears, looking at Jimmy. 

"You did that on purpose" he says with a grin as he lunges on the bed and starts hitting Jimmy with a pillow, but even with the soft item he's being very careful that he might break Jimmy if he's not. Jimmy's never one to just take abuse, and gets his own pillow to defend himself. By the end of it all, the half cup of coffee Jimmy had left is soaking into the carpet and the boys themselves are lying on the floor, a tangle of limbs and feathers. 

"I think I should forgo staying at yours David, it always ends with us on the floor with feathers in our hair." Jimmy says, looking at the deflated and torn pillow in his hand. David just giggles at him. 

"Are you kidding? This is my daily exercise. And I believe it's followed by me chasing you to the bathroom!" But by the time he's found his pillow to chase after Jimmy with, the younger man is already in the bathroom. 

"Sorry love, too late this morning" Jimmy calls as David sinks back into the bed, a smile on his face. He'd gotten Jimmy to eat again, it was the forth morning in a row he'd managed it, and was feeling pretty chuffed.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah... and let's just pretend that Jimmy doesn't disappear into the bathroom to throw up the breakfast... let's just... just pretend...


End file.
